Runaway
by BTRlover1122
Summary: Alexander 'Alex' Isac Daniel Jackson Davenport. Only six, but beginning to figure out the one thing his family is hiding besides their powers: His birth parents. He thinks of Chase and Lillian as his parents, because of how Chase took him to be raised as his own with everything his birth mom, Chase's 'Sister', Breana went through. Secrets, and the past could repeat itself. FSI.
1. Prologue

**A/N: So, as I say, this is another Lab Rats fic. It's something I just thought of now and all. It's somewhat connected to Bulletproof, but way different. It deals differently and shit. Everything will be explained as you read, and as I write.**

**This is absolutely Not! Canical to Bulletproof, just has a similar premise with what happened in the past.**

**Disclaimer!: I do not own Lab Rats, I just own My OCs, Breana and Danny, and Amy. Also Tiffany. I share Lillian with fanfictionaddict. Lab Rats as a whole is owned by Chris Peterson and Bryan More. They own the rights to the characters Adam, Bree, Chase, Scientist/Inventor Dr/Mr. Donald Davenport, Marcus, and Leo and Tasha Dooley.**

***Canical= Cannon.**

* * *

**Full Summary: **

**Alexander 'Alex' Isac Daniel Jackson Davenport. He's only six, but he's beginning to figure out the one thing his family is hiding besides hiding their powers from the rest of the world: His birth parents. He thinks of Chase and Lillian as his Mom and Dad, because of how Chase took him to be raised as his own, and his birth mom, Chase's 'Sister' Breana, needed help after everything that happened in her past. His cousin actually could be, well frankly is his twin sister. This, Alex all finds out as he grows up.**

**Chase and Lillian wanted to tell him, but didn't have the heart to because of all the detail as to what exactly happened. And then, they ended up not telling him, even though they knew they should.**

**Bonds tested and worn out, and then broken. If the Davenport family isn't put back together, Secrets could become vulnerable and potentially revealed, only for the past to be repeated.**

* * *

**Prologue: Secrets and Hiding From The Past.**

* * *

Chase Davenport was sitting with his wife, Lillian. Their 'Son', Alexander 'Alex' Isac Daniel Jackson Davenport was curled up on the couch next to them, completely asleep. He was only six, but there was this whole mess he was born into.

Lillian sighed as she looked up at Chase, almost in tears. "How are going to tell him, he's going to need to know sometime?" She asks solemly. Chase sighed as wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't really know, it's hard to think about this." He tells Lillian. "He's going to need to know, he's going to grow up and realize that we're not his birth parents, and that Adrian, whom he thinks is his cousin, looks exactly everything like him. It's already enough that they share their birthday without getting suspicious." Lillian pleads.

"I know, but how he came into this word is a story that I don't want to tell. It's bad enough what Breana had to endure." Chase tells her. "I don't want to tell him what happened just six years ago either, 17 years if you count the night Breana and Danny went missing. I wasn't aware of anything until I moved here six years ago and met you and your family just when they were found, but I still hate what that horrible man did. He can rot in jail for all I care." Lillian begins, agreeing with Chase.

"He looks so much like her though, but he also looks like him. That's why Breana couldn't really handle a kid at the time, much less twins. And how we are, and how she is, plus the bionics, we could never have done adoption, much less the horrible alternative, abortion. Killing is just disastrously wrong." Lillian continues.

"I know," Chase says. "I.. I pretty much think of him as my own son with everything, but in reality, I'm only his uncle." He sighs. Lillian nods. "Alex is conked out pretty good, so we should get him to his bed and then continue talking about this in our bedroom." She tells Chase and he nods.

Chase smiles sadly before standing off the couch and gently picking Alex up, taking the blanket that was wrapped around him with. "Daddy..." Alex muttered sleepily as he woke up just half- way, enough to figure out that Chase had picked him up. He had his mother's bright green eyes, but his were mixed with brown, as to be hazel, a gene he got from his bio. dad. Chase's heart tore in two as he knew that he wasn't the rightful one that Alex should call 'dad' or 'daddy'. His biological father was someone not applicable, but James, the one boy who saved Breana, should have that honor.

"Alex, I'm taking you to bed, ok? Goodnight buddy." Chase told Alex, softly kissing his forehead. "Ok, Goo' night daddy..." Alex trailed off as he fell back asleep and Chase laid him down on his bed, tucking him in gently. Chase sighed and smiled to himself as he left Alex's room, turning off the closest light and plugging in the night light.

Chase walked into the hall before finding his way to his and Lillian's room in the almost darkness. "Hey Chase-y." Lillian tells him, sitting on the bed and looking up from a book. "Hey Lils, what're you reading?" Chase asks her, hugging her as he sits on the bed.

"Huger Games again." Lillian answers. Chase smiles as he knows it's one of her favorites, and he sees the dreamy look in her eyes. "I love you." Chase tells Lillian, kissing her as she puts her book down. "I love you too." Lillian says, nipping at his neck in- between kisses.

"Lillian.." Chase moans softly. Lillian smiled at him before bringing her hands lower on him to his crotch. "Mmmph, Lilly." Chase moans again as she rubs him.

"Chase, I want to do this, but we need to figure out about what and when to tell Alex first." Lillian says. Chase nods and sighs. "How about we don't worry about this now, just tell him when he's older?" Chase suggests. Lillian nods. "That's good for now, but he's probably going to figure this out eventually." Lillian says.

"Yeah." Chase sighs again. "Now I can do this." Lillian smirks before kissing Chase briefly, pulling his shirt off and rubbing him again.

After they were done, Chase smiled and wrapped his arms around Lillian as they fell asleep, bodies intertwined.


	2. Chapter 1

Runaway:

**~Chapter 1: Aching Hearts and The 'I'm Sorry'~**

* * *

Breana let out a scream in her sleep before waking up and tears ran down her face. "Breana! What's wrong?!" James asked frantically, having been laying next to her. Breana whimpered and laid her head on his chest. "J-jamie." She started crying. James frowned and wrapped his arms around her, holding her as tight as he could without breaking her little five foot three frame. He knew all of what had happened, having been told by her father, Davenport and her twin brother, Danny. "It's ok, I promise, nobody will hurt you again." James told her soothingly, carefully rubbing her back. Breana would have flashbacks and nightmares at times, some worse than others.

"But Jamesy, what if he comes back for me and Danny, and finds and discovers Adrian and Alex?" Breana asked, whimpering again as she started shaking. James frowned more. He had heard her and Danny's story: of kidnapping. Marcus' dad had did it when they were three, and it had taken eleven years for them to be found and back to their mom and dad, Amy and Donald Davenport. Marcus' dad is also somewhat of the reason for Adrian and Alex, Breana's twin son and daughter to be here. Except, Alex has been living with Chase and Lillian since shortly after he was born, though at that time Chase was living with them, since he's Breana's 'adopted' older brother by a year.

"He won't, I promise, I'll protect you and them. He's gone, I promise Angel." James said, kissing her forehead. "Thank you Jamie, I love you." Breana said, smiling a little as she leaned into James and he kissed her tears away. "I love you too Brea." James told her, hugging her. "Now let's go back to bed." He said.

"Wait, but what about Alex? I'm sorry I gave him up, and I wish he knew I was his mother. Him and Adrian were conceived in a way that I wish never happened, but there was a reason they were born I guess, and I'm their mom." Breana told James, frowning as she looked up at him. James frowned. "I know, but it'll all work out in time. We just have to find the right place." James said. "I want my son back. Even though I know Chase and Lillian were right to be raising him at the beginning, because of everything. H-he violated me Jamie." Breana starting crying again, sobbing into James' chest. James almost started crying with her. "I know, but I would never hurt you." He told her softly, knowing of her Super Hearing. James wanted to kill him for hurting her, but he was in jail, plus he would get in trouble if he did anything like that, plus, he wouldn't be able to anyways.

Breana nodded, still crying. James' frowned deeper at the sight and checked his watch. It was three in the morning. "Alex and Adrian look alike enough already, we shouldn't be keeping this from him, well them. I've heard him call Chase and Lillian mom and dad, and it hurts so much knowing he isn't here to be mine." Breana told James, crying harder once more. "I know, it'll be ok." James said. Breana bit her lip and whimpered again, nodding. "Jamie, someday I also want to have our own kids with you." She said, kissing him. James smiled a little and kissed back. "I would love that, and I promise I would never hurt you, I love you too much." He told Breana. Breana smiled just enough. "I love you too Jamesy." She said just before she drifted off back to sleep.

James smiled and fell back asleep next to Breana. Adrian was safe and sound in her bed in the next room.

Later in the morning, Breana smiled at James as she woke up. Her nightmare had gone away. James smiled back at her. "Good morning babes." He said, hugging her. "Good morning Jamie." Breana told her, hugging back. As they were enjoying the moment, Adrian burst into their bedroom and jumped on the bed. "Good morning mommy, daddy. Grandma's making breakfast and Uncle Chase is coming over with Aunt Lillies and Cousin Alex!" Adrian shouted, smiling wide. Breana smiled and giggled a little, pulling Adrian into a hug. "Good morning Adri." She laughed and smiled. This was one of the things she loved about being a mom. And having James by her side.

Adrian smiled. "Let's go downstairs!" She yelled and ran from the room. Breana smiled at James as they got out of bed, following Adrian. Amy, Breana and Danny's mom, was making pancakes just as Adrian had said. "Good morning Ma." Breana told her, smiling. "Good morning Breana, James." Amy said as she cooked. "Good morning Mrs. Davenport, I'm going to go to talk to Mr. Davenport for a minute ok?" James asked. Amy nodded. "How many times have I told you, you can call me Amy, or even mom if you want. Ok." She told James and he nodded.

James then walked down to the lab, where Davenport was. "Yes, James?" Davenport asked, looking up from his work desk. "Good morning Mr. Davenport, it's about Breana." James told him. Davenport frowned. "What about her?" He asked. "She had her nightmare again last night. She screamed in her sleep before waking up around 2:40 am." James explained to him. "That's not really good. Did you talk to her?" Davenport asked. James nodded. "I did, she asked what is he came back for her and Danny and found Adrian and Alex. I told her he wouldn't, but then she said that she wanted Alex back, and started crying." James said. Davenport frowned and sighed. "Well, It might be time to tell them soon, I guess. But Alex has been with Chase, and Lillian as well for over six years." He said.

James nodded. "I know, but she said these exact words: 'I want my son back.' ..." He told Davenport. Davenport frowned deeply. "I just want what's best for her, after her being away for eleven years after that bastard of Marcus' dad kidnapped her and Danny when they were three." He said. James nodded. "I know, and I hate how that had to happen. I want what's best for her too. I love her." He said to Davenport, taking him into a hug. An awkward hug since James was a little taller than Davenport, like Adam was.

Davenport nodded as he let go of James after a minute. "Breana also said that she would want our own kids with me." He told Davenport. "Are you sure she would be ready for that? Given how Adrian and Alex came into this world." Davenport asked James. James nodded slightly. "As ready as she'd be, you've seen how she is with Adrian, and when she babysits Alex. I love her and she loves me. I culdn't ask for Anything more." James told Davenport. Davenport nodded, sighing again. "Ok, then I guess. But remember her bionics." He told James. James nodded. "I love her so much, and I love Adrian like my own, and Alex too, since he is technically Breana's completely, even though Chase and Lillian have him." He told Davenport.

Davenport smiled at James. "Well, you have my permission to marry her, you already got my permission to date her, my baby girl and only biological daughter." He told him, pulling him into half a hug. "Thank you Mr. Davenport, I promise I'll take care of her. I would die if anything happened to her, my lovely Breana. And I promise I'll take care of Adrian, and Alex as well, especially when the time comes to tell them." James said, hugging back.

"Thank you for that, I don't really know what we'd have done if you had never come along and started helping her. We tried as best as we could, but with her dreams and nightmares, and flashbacks and everything, well, stuff just happens. Rape and Abuse just aren't easy things to recover from, especially if they come with kidnapping." Davenport says. James nods. "I know, what kinda of sick bastard would do that stuff. That's the worst kind of sin there is." He said and Davenport looked up at him. "Oh, sorry if I made you uncomfortable, it's just my aunts being Catholic and being mostly raised by them and nannies because my mom worked a lot." James explained.

"Well they raised you well." Davenport said. James nods. "We should probably get upstairs for Breakfast before the girls, Adam, Chase, and Ethan get worried about us." He told Davenport. Davenport nodded and them they walked upstairs.

Back upstairs, everyone was waiting for Breakfast to finish cooking. Adam was sitting on the couch with Annabeth in his lap, and he was holding Tiffany's hand across the arm of the couch. Tiffany was sitting next to the couch in her wheelchair. She was hit by a car around six years ago and even though Davenport gave her bionics to heal her and so she could live, she still needed a wheelchair sometimes because it would get hard for her to walk. Logan was in her lap. Logan and Annabeth were Tiffany's kids from her ex, -before she moved to Mission Creek. She was actually around two and a half months pregnant when she moved there. And so, she then liked both Adam and Marcus but then after a while choose Adam. He was actually a really good dad, despite being a little stupid because of his Super Strength. Tiffany has Super Smarts and Super Strength.

Breana smiled as she saw James. "Hey Jamsy, how was talking with my dad?" She asked. "It was good." James smiled. "Daddy!" Adrian ran and hugged James. James smiled and hugged her back tightly, also pulling Breana into the hug. "Uh, Jamesy, too hard!" Breana squeaked. "Oh, sorry." James said sheepishly as he let Breana go before hugging her again, just not as tightly this time.

"It's ok Jamie." Breana said, leaning into him. James nods. "I love you." Breana smiled. "I love you too." She said and James leaned down and kissed her. Breana kissed back, getting lost in the moment. "Um, baby sister, I hate to ruin the moment but, Breakfast is ready and Bree and Ethan will be here soon. Chase and Lillian will be here too." Adam said, interrupting Breana and James. "Ok Adam-y." Breana said, hugging Adam. Adam smiled and hugged back before going over to Tiffany and helped her over to the table, with Annabeth and Logan running after them.

As Breana walked over to the table, the doorbell rang and she went to go answer the door. Bree and Ethan were standing there with their twins, Andrew and Jade, and Chase and Lillian were there with Alex. "Auntie Bre'na!" Andrew, Jade, and Alex shouted together running to hug her before they ran into the house. Breana smiled at them as she hugged back, all three of them. But she still had the ache in her heart, that Alex was hers and Adrian's brother, older twin brother. Shaking her head of the thought, to not break in front of the kids or anything, Breana then went to hug, Bree, Ethan, Chase and Lillian. Chase hugged her back but looked at her with a 'Are you ok?' look and he mouthed the word. Breana looked back at him. 'I'm fine.' She mouthed back.

Neverless, they went and ate breakfast together as a family. A big, merry extended family. Breana forced herself to eat because she started thinking about someone for her past: Marcus. He didn't really hurt her, he never tried to. At one point, he was almost a surrogate older brother before her and Danny got older and the abuse got really bad. But his dad was a radically different story. She shuddered as the thought, shaking her head before continuing to eat her breakfast.

After breakfast was finished, Chase pulled Breana away to the hall, away from everyone else. James followed them to make sure Breana was ok, and also because he didn't have Super Hearing like Chase, Breana and Lillian, Tiffany, and beginning Alex, Adrian, Annabeth and Logan.

"Breana are you alright? You almost cried while hugging Alex." Chase asked softly, standing next to Breana. Breana shook her head, finally letting the tears come down as she slid down the wall onto the floor on her knees. "N-no, o-f c-course not, what do you expect?!" Breana sobbed, stuttering. James frowned deeply and ran over to Breana, taking her in her arms. He then scowled at Chase. "What kind of question is that? Alex is hers biologically, hers alone." James told Chase. He didn't dare add anything else about the father, for fear of making Breana cry even more.

Chase whimpered a little, almost starting to cry as well. "I'm sorry.." He whispered just barely audible to the two of them. Breana frowned more, not wanting to see her older brother cry. But, the circumstance was too great. "I just want my son back." She looked at the ground, fixing her eyes on the pattern of the wooden floor. "I know, I do too, even though he's not mine biologically, he's Adrian's brother, and your his mom, so in turn, he's my son too." James told Breana, trying to comfort her. Breana tried to smile at James, but frowned again with tears starting to run down her face again. She remembered absolutely everything that had happened in her life, when she and Danny were little, and then waking up in a very strange place with him after they were kidnapped. They were only three. And then... them being a little older, the abuse starting, and then, at the appropriate age and years after their kidnapping.. her raping. Breana started sobbing harder, and James couldn't help but cry at the sight of her.

"I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you, it's just, what happened, and how Alex looks somewhat like his father, and with you having twins, I wanted to help you." Chase looked at the ground again. Breana heard what he said but didn't look up, she just continued leaning into James and sobbing.

* * *

**Well guys, I hope you like this chapter. It's 1:26 am by me so I might as well hit the hay after finishing this, and wow, we see the storyline getting started then.**

**Xoxo, Breana.**


	3. Chapter 2

~Runaway~

**~Chapter 2: Memories and Melodies~**

* * *

A little while later, after Breana had stopped crying, she sat down on the couch and Adam pulled her on his lap. "Hey Adam." Breana said, looking up. "Hey baby sis." Adam told her, kissing her forehead. Breana smiled up at him. He was her biggest big brother.

Adam smiled back, leaning Breana on his shoulder. Breana smiled a little more as she looked over and saw James playing dollies with Adrian in the corner of the living room where some of the toys were. Adrian Isabell Danica Jessa Davenport. Like Alex, she had a fairly long name, but there was a meaning behind both their names and why.

Jade joined in on Adrian playing dolls, while the boys found some toy trucks to play with. Alex ran over to the couch where Breana and Adam were sitting and crawled in her lap. Breana smiled weakly, hugging him. _Why can't things just be the way they need to be? I should've never let Chase and Lillian take them, as much as I love them, I should never have done that. _Tears silently ran down her face, which she didn't realize. "Auntie Bweana, are you ok?"

Breana was snapped out of her thoughts by Alex's little voice. "I'm fine Alex, just thinking." Breana lied a little. She wasn't completely ok, but he couldn't let him know that. Alex nodded softly, curling in her lap as he fell asleep on her. Breana smiled gently, running her hands through his sandy brown hair as he fell asleep.

Breana yawned herself, closing her eyes as she drifted off to sleep as well, using Adam as a pillow. Her dream was composed of a memory. Multiple memories actually. Ones that were pieces of the puzzle that led up to that day: September 18th, 2018.

_*Flashback*_

_May 15th, 2013_

_Breana looked up at her mother and father, Amy and Donald Davenport, with soft pleading green eyes. She had been finally home for just about a week... and now, sitting down in the lab laying on a hospital bed with wires still stuck into her, her dad had just told her news that she couldn't even figure out her emotions to. Shocked, sad, and maybe almost angry. Most of all, worthless and used. She, Breana Destiny Davenport, was pregnant._

_She didn't really want to be, well she never had thought about it. But, it happened in the wake of tragedy "There's two embryos." Her dad explained. Twins probably. Like her and Danny are._

_It just was happening quickly, and not that long ago was her misguided I guess suicide attempt, because of everything. The kidnapping, the abuse and the raping was her complete breaking point almost. Almost unforgiving. But that changed because, that incident led to them finally, in the name of, if there even is a God, she and Danny were home again after 11 years. 11 fucking years._

_Breana starts crying now, not sure what to say to anything. Amy and Davenport sighed to themselves, neither of them knowing what exactly to do either._

_July 5th, 2013._

_Two soft putterings coming for the monitor on her stomach. "The babies are healthy, and there's their heartbeats " That sentence coming from her dad was a blessing and a curse. A blessing because she had quickly grow to love the two little human being she was growing in her tummy, as they were hers and hers also. But also a curse because of her haunted memories._

_Breana had nightmares regularly, nightmares of what happened and of what _could_ happen. But sometimes her dreams _weren't_ bad at all. It helped to be sleeping with someone, rather Danny or falling asleep with Chase or Adam in one of their beds._

_September 20th, 2013_

_Breana sat down in the lab, in her dad's red chair that he didn't let people sit on mostly. But he let her and Danny sit in it because he just did. "Ok, I'm just going to do an ultrasound to check how the babies are growing." Davenport/dad explained._

_Breana nodded. "Ok." Danny's arms were draped around her, trying to comfort her as best as he could. He was her twin brother, and so, he could feel all of her pain. Physical _and_ emotional. It was the Telepathy they shared._

_Davenport lifted up her shirt, exposing her tender swollen eighteen week belly, squeezing gel on it. He moved the wand around until he found the right position and looked at the screen, studying it. "Do you want to know the genders?" Davenport asked._

_Breana nodded, tears in her eyes as she squeezed Danny's hand, him squeezing hers back in return. "Yeah." She got out, her voice almost raspy._

_Davenport gave a weak smile to her, sighing under his breath. He hated what happened, what he, that man did. Destroyed his family and hurt his baby girl. "They're going to be a boy and a girl."_

_Breana couldn't help but smile through the tears. She was getting a daughter, and a son too._

_February 13th, 2014_

_A new year had begun, and it was almost time for the babies to be born. Breana shifted on the couch when she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. she calculated in her head, and as another pain shot through her, knew that this time it wasn't the fake Braxton Hicks contractions._

_"Adam, Chase, Bree, daddy!" Breana shouted from the couch, unable to move. All of them came running out to the living room from wherever they were, and Danny found his way to her side. "What's wrong, are you and the babies ok?" He asked franctically._

_"We're fine but THEY ARE COMING." Breana leaned on Danny as he picked her up bridal style and followed Davenport and Amy and their three older 'siblings' down to the lab._

_Danny set her down on the bed in the hopsital part of the lab as Davenport hooked her up to a few monitors needed._

_A few hours later, her son came into the world at 3:58 pm. She looked down at him and smiled. He was hers. Hers and hers alone, no matter who his dad really was. "Alexander. That's what his name is going to be. Alexander Isac Daniel Jackson Davenport."_

_She saw green- hazel eyes looking back at her, but it truly didn't matter.  
_

_"That's a long name." Adam commented. "I know. But I love the name Alexander and it means 'Defender of Man' in the original ancient Greek. Like Alexander The Great. Alex for short. Isac because I just like the name, Daniel for Danny, and Jackson means "God has been gracious.'" Breana explained as she smiled down at the baby boy in her arms, beginning to nurse him as she gently cradled him. _

_A short time later, Breana winced as the contraction quickly started up again. "His sister's coming now." She whispered, handing Alex to Danny as she squeezed his hand._

_At 4:19 pm, her daughter, Alex's sister was born. Breana smiled more as Danny cut the cord and she took her into her arms. Her hair was darker than hers and Alex's, but the green eyes were unmistakable._

_Davenport helped Breana delivered the afterbirths, the placenta(s) and the rest of the umbilical cords. Afterwards, Breana smiled down at the baby girl in her arms. "Adrian. Adrian Isabell Danica Jessa Davenport." She cooed, beginning to nurse Adrian now._

_"Again, that's a long name." Adam commented a second time. "Yes. I know. But the name Adrian is just lovely. Isabell means 'My God is a vow.' Danica in the Feminine form of Daniel." Breana explained to him again, earning a dark blush from Danny, who placed Alex on Breana's chest with Adrian. "And Jessa means 'He sees.'"_

_Breana soon dozed off holding Alex and Adrian together. Lillian was now there besides Chase and looked at him as she leaned her head on his shoulder while he kissed her forehead._

_*End of Flashback*_

Breana curled into Adam's side, holding the still sleeping Alex close to her as she slept. She wanted, no needed to somehow tell the truth. The whole truth, nothing but the truth. Well leaving out who Alex and Adrian's real father is, but close enough.

* * *

**Ok, I think that chapter is finished. Yep, it is. So we see a little more insight to it. Songs listed to while writing the chapter, Kendall Schmidt Memories and Melodies and Panic! At The Disco- Northern Downpour.**

**It's 3:15 am here where I live now, Standard Illinois Central time. So I should probably try and get some shut eye.**

**Anyways, well I hope y'all like the chapter and have a good technically morning.**

**Xoxo, Breana.**


	4. Chapter 3

~Runaway~

**~Chapter 3: Intense~**

* * *

While it wasn't that this was more of a bad day than good, it was both of that. But it had gotten Intense again when Breana and then Alex woke from their little nap. "Momma..." He muttered, looking up. Breana's heart stopped as Alex looked up at her with those Hazel eyes. She didn't know what to say, she just looked back down at him softly.

Lillian saw the matter and stepped in- for now she scooped Alex up, rocking his six year old form as best as she could in her slender arms.

Breana made a sort of squeaking sound and James went to her, nestling her in his strong arms and against his muscled chest. She nuzzled into his neck as he held her tightly, an unspoken comforting gesture.

The rest of the afternoon went better, as the kids tired themselves out running outside while the adults chatted. Tiffany dozed off in her wheelchair at about four pm, Adam not far behind on a nearby chair as the Annabeth and Logan played, finally napping in the hammock out in the backyard.

Afternoon turned to evening and the sun was setting as Bree and Ethan made their way back home. As Chase and Lillian started leaving with Alex, Breana couldn't help the jealously, anger and sadness pooling in the bottom of her stomach. She wasn't mad at them really, they were family too much to do so, she was mad at herself and jealous because she couyldn't have Alex as her own.

A few minutes after Chase and Lillian supposed left, they came back inside. "Car wouldn't start." Chase said. "I'll take a look tomorrow, you two could stay in the guest bed and Alex could sleep in Annabeth and Logan's or Adrian's room." Davenport told them both, finishing putting away leftover dinner at the almost last minute.

"I wanna stay with coucin Adrian!" Alex shouted nonchalantly. Lillian and Breana exchanged looks in agreeance. "Alrighty." Breana said, picking Adrian up and going to get her ready for bed. Alex ended up borrowing some of Logan's pajamas as Chase brought him up to bed.

Breana and Chase didn't exchange many words, though when they didn't talk it almost never lasted much. Besides having Super Smarts as some of both their powers, they were otherwise too close sibling wise. Even so, still not as close as her and Danny. Inseparable would almost be an understatement.

James went with Breana to their room once the kids were in bed, locking the door behind them. Breana smiled at him. "I love you Jamie." James smiled, kissing her. "I love you too Angel." As Breana kissed him this second time, the day seemed to melt aside.

James bit her lip as their kissing became a heated makeout session, and Breana let him in. He slide his tongue in her mouth gently but a little roughly and she moaned with him at the feel.

Breana's hand found James' shirt tugging on it. 'Are you sure?' James asked with his eyes, pulling away. Breana nodded, verbalizing her answer. "I'm sure. I love you James and I know you would never hurt me, Mr. Diamond." She facaded the very last part to make her response lighter on James, even with all he knew and what she trusted him to be able to tell him.

James nodded quickly, his hands snaking around her and finding their way to her stomach. "I love you too, and I would never, ever in a million years hurt you of our children." As he said so, he rubbed Breana's stomach briefly before going to work taking her shirt off and unhooking her bra, gently rubbing her breasts and kissing them.

Breana moaned softly, bucking her hips into James'. He figured out what areas felt best to touch. She tugged as the waistband of his jeans, unbuttoning and unzipped them as she slid them off, tossing her aside. This would be her fist time since the incident six, almost seven years ago, but James was James, she felt safe and now she was ready.

James took Breana's pants off and she followed with his boxers, him them sliding her panties off. Breana moaned a little louder as James' hands were on her. He kissed her forehead and then lips. "Are you ready?"

Breana smiled at him. "Just go slow." James smiled back, having already know that. He gently held her hips with his strong hands and slowly penetrated her.

Breana leaned back into the mattress as it hurt at first. She had taken his virginity and he had taken her reformed one. For the first time after the incident, with the exception of the Alex thing needed to be worked out, she was fully content in James' arms.


End file.
